


Fresh Blood

by Tirpitz



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Human/Vampire Relationship, Humor, M/M, Vampirephobia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirpitz/pseuds/Tirpitz
Summary: 普通上班族罗维诺，被弟弟告知正在和吸血鬼谈恋爱。好吧，他不能接受。
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Prussia/South Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 这只是昨天出去玩时随便写的）  
> 有没有下都不一定）

#  真爱如血

##  上

1

“我讨厌这份工作。那些部门的人从来不尊重我。还有这张椅子，和后勤部说了一万次，从来没修过！我恨这整个公司。”

“嗯哼。”

亚瑟·柯克兰很清楚，他右臂旁的同事是个字面意义上的抱怨狂。没有哪一个下午他不抱怨的，从厕所过浓的香氛，到比他还懒却比他会邀功的同事，最后万恶归于公司很狗屎。所以他选择继续看他的报表。

“而我的蠢货弟弟还在跟吸血鬼谈恋爱。”

亚瑟忽然坐起来，摸摸同事的额头。他的同事情绪激烈，但确实没发烧。

“你干什么！？”

“我就当你没说过刚刚的话。”

“是真的！”罗维诺愤怒地打开他的手，“我半夜起来，看见他男朋友拿着血袋狂吸，我问他他妈的在干什么，他说他在吃夜宵。操。”

“你确定那不是你冰箱里的番茄汁？”

“我会把番茄汁装在血袋里吗？”

“这个嘛，”亚瑟撇撇头，忍不住笑出声，“没准他只是有妄想症。”

“是啊，一开始我也这么以为，我弟弟在玩角色扮演。结果他给我看他男朋友的可伸缩虎牙，还让我尝那个袋子里的味道，恶心死了。他是吸血鬼，千真万确。”

“你讨厌他？”

“当然了！”罗维诺暴怒起来，“他吃饭吧唧嘴！”

亚瑟挑挑眉，“可你中午才吧唧嘴了。”

“我、我……好吧！他还喜欢大热天穿得严严实实，你不知道那个土豆味汗水和香水混在一起是什么味儿，”罗维诺拉了拉领口，仿佛已经感觉到窒息，“我问他是不是想熏死我弟弟，他说他没办法。妈的，脱件衣服有那么难吗？”

“有没有可能，嗯，因为他是吸血鬼，会被太阳烧伤，所以才穿得多。”

罗维诺对吸血鬼的认识甚至低于平均水平。

“是……是这样吗？你说的我有点内疚了，该死的，”罗维诺面露尴尬，“总之，我弟弟安排了一个电影之夜，然后会请他男朋友和他兄弟来。又一个吸血鬼，像我还嫌不够多似的！”

“所以，你想除掉他俩。”

“你是说……”罗维诺讶异地，做了个抹喉的动作，“那是不是太残忍了？”

“当然不是，”亚瑟瞪他一眼，“我是说我认识一个专家，你没准能咨询他一下。”

罗维诺才想起来，他的同事是个神秘学爱好者。

“太好了！快告诉我他在哪里！”

当天下班，罗维诺按照亚瑟给的地址，导航到一个十分破落的街区。一开始他甚至找不到地方停车。

纸条上写着“××中餐馆后厨旁边，请步行”。在穿过好几个只有一人宽的小巷，被耗子吓飞5次以上后，罗维诺终于找到了那个专家的所在。

“亚瑟·柯克兰，你最好没耍我。”

那是一个书店。店里满是一些上世纪的邪典厕纸文学（门口是“经典作品”：《恶魔之子达米安》、《驱魔人》），四处摆着骷髅头与水晶球。

“嗨、嗨……”罗维诺撩开书店的黑纱帘子，“有人在吗？”

“有！”

书架梯子上，停着一个穿黑袍子的男人。淡金色头发，咧嘴笑着，牙齿很乱。

“你肯定就是亚瑟说的那个吸血鬼爱好者！”

他三步并作两步跳下来。

“爱好者？”罗维诺生气了，亚瑟一定是故意的，这简直是对他品味的侮辱，“我恨吸血鬼！”

“嗷，”那店老板有些受伤，“没关系，吸血鬼黑子也行！所以，你有什么吸血鬼烦恼吗？”

“是的，我的笨蛋弟弟在和吸血鬼谈恋爱。”

“那我倾情推荐海地开光巫毒娃娃……”“等等等等！”

罗维诺急道，“你不是专家吗？你肯定有什么吸血鬼克星吧？”

“好吧，”男人歪歪头，思考，“你是说圣水，大蒜，银器，芝麻那些。”

“对！你有吗？”

“嗯……我还真有。”

十分钟后，男人把所有东西装在一个黑色塑料袋里，递给罗维诺。

“给。666美元。”

“谢谢……啥！？”罗维诺张大嘴，“你还不如去抢！”

男人坏笑着，“你还想不想摆脱吸血鬼了？我这里可都是好货，你看看，这可是奥斯曼土耳其时期的银餐具，低价倒卖！”

“好吧，”罗维诺咬牙切齿地掏出钱包，翻信用卡，“如果不起效果，我会回来找你算账的。”

“那不可能，”他笑着，“说明书就在里面，仔细阅读！祝你好运！”

望着这个上班族的背影，男人偷笑着，露出过长的虎牙。

“才不呢，愚蠢的人类。”

2

好吧，事情是这样的：

菲利西安诺会在十分钟之内到家，带着他恶心的男友，和虽然没见过但一定也很恶心的男友哥哥。

罗维诺阴险地笑着，勾掉了to-do list上的最后一个方框。

“去死吧，吸血鬼兄弟。”

门铃很快就响了，“该死，”他把便签就近塞进口袋里，然后用他最甜的声音应门。

“欢迎！”

这不就来了，他愚蠢的弟弟菲利西安诺，和他身旁金发碧眼、过度发育的吸血鬼男友路德维希。这男人平日里和常人一样，谁猜得到他是什么妖怪？

罗维诺嘴角在抽动，但好歹是笑了，而不是破口大骂，菲利西安诺心里一块大石落地。

“哥哥，来认识一下，这是路德维希……”

“菲利西安诺，我他妈认识他已经有一星期了！”

“那我呢？”

这声音倒是稀奇。从他俩中间挤出来一个男人，一头近白色的金发，眨着猩红色的眼睛，笑口血红（罗维诺早就观察出来了，路德维希的口腔格外红）。

“你好哇，小菲利的哥哥！”

“我叫罗维诺，”罗维诺本能地向后退。

“噢，罗维诺，好名字，”是吗，你知道个锤子，罗维诺腹诽，“总之，我是路德的哥哥，基尔伯特，你可以叫我基尔。”

“好的，混蛋。”

基尔伯特露出一个尴尬又困惑的笑容，看了看菲利西安诺：

“哇，你哥哥表示友好的方式还真特别。”

“是的，”菲利西安诺笑着，把他们往屋里领，“赶紧进来坐吧，别站着啦。”

“让我给你们拿拖鞋！”

罗维诺故意引导两人看向地面，那上面散落着许多白芝麻。

_ 防线一：气死强迫症吸血鬼的纯白芝麻 _

_ 吸血鬼大多有令人发指的强迫症。根据上古经验，只要在棺材板上放芝麻，大米等等，他们就会数一晚上，什么事也干不了。 _

_ 把芝麻放在门口，让他们连门都进不了。 _

_ P.S. 以防出现不中招的变种吸血鬼，请做好其他准备 _

书店老板的字很丑，但很细心。

“咦？这是什么？”

路德维希问，一边蹲下去看。

就是那样！数个够吧！笨蛋吸血鬼！

“又害你强迫症发作了？”基尔伯特笑着，“只是芝麻而已，别大惊小怪。”

诶？罗维诺愣在那里，明明说了“强迫症”，可是两兄弟没有一个人有异样。

“我去打扫一下，”路德维希摇头，站起来，去拿扫帚了。

基尔伯特自来熟地靠近罗维诺，笑嘻嘻地，“他见不得哪里不干净，非要打扫到闪闪发光才行。”

“哥哥，你打翻芝麻了吗？”

“哈，哈哈……”罗维诺赶紧离基尔伯特远一些，“对，我买了些芝麻回来，然后打翻了。”

好吧，罗维诺拳头攥紧，也许这两个兄弟是该死的德裔变种吸血鬼，但没关系，道高一尺魔高一丈！苦日子还在后头！

_ 防线二：古老东方的照妖镜 _

_ 根据经验，吸血鬼一旦照镜子，就会被镜子里的原型恐吓到。 _

_ P.S. 不知你有没有看过《德古拉》，他们的原型就是那样，别看，人神共愤！ _

_ P.P.S. 依然可能对变种无效。 _

既然路德维希去做家庭主妇了，罗维诺不得不朝他哥哥下手。

“嘿，基尔，我有东西要给你看！”

罗维诺用几乎是妩媚的声音说。

“好啊，是什么呢？”

“这个！哈哈！”

罗维诺猛地掏出一个桃木边的镜子，正对基尔伯特。

基尔伯特看起来很震惊——没错，颤抖尖叫吧，笨蛋！

罗维诺闭了很久眼睛，预料中的尖叫却从没响起。他睁开眼，看到基尔伯特正对镜而笑，洋洋得意。

“原来今天的我这么帅！”基尔伯特点点头，一边推开镜子，“谢谢你，罗维诺，很有品味的镜子。”

罗维诺咽下喉咙里的100句脏话，他从来没见过这么厚颜的人……不，他是说，这个该死的吸血鬼还是没反应！他俩变种变到哪个国境线去了？

“哥哥，你们在那里做什么？”菲利西安诺拿了咖啡过来。

“我……”“没什么！我们玩的很开心！”

罗维诺错愕地看着这个白毛吸血鬼。

基尔伯特笑着接过咖啡，“你哥哥很有趣，小菲利！”

“嘿嘿，真高兴你们能玩在一起！”

“我们没有……！”

“好了，哥哥，你可不是客人，快过来和我一起准备饭菜。”

“啧，催什么催，混蛋。”

没关系，只是两次无关紧要的失败。罗维诺还有别的杀手锏……

_ 防线三：吸血鬼的催吐剂——大蒜 _

_ 众所周知，吸血鬼讨厌大蒜。它们在使吸血鬼犯恶心这方面饶有效率。 _

_ 往菜里加的越多越好，我保证他们会吐得 ~~ 隔夜饭 ~~ 隔夜血都不剩！ _

_ P.S. 因为这一招很恶心，请准备好打扫房子。 _

_ P.P.S. 对大蒜的耐受程度因吸血鬼而异。 _

“我要做路德最喜欢的土豆浓汤！”

“呵，”罗维诺冷笑着，系上围裙，“恶心。”

“你说什么？”

“没什么。菲利，让我来做汤吧。你知道我的厨艺比你更好。”

“虽然后一句无法认同，”但他还是笑着，从汤锅边走开，“那就交给你啦，我对你的手艺有信心。”

“岂止，你他妈最喜欢吃我做的菜了。”

“呀！哥哥，这些蒜都是你切的？它们太……太多了！”

是的，那一整个菜板都摆满了蒜片。

“哼，你这样低级的厨子，自然无法理解这一食材的美妙，”罗维诺满嘴跑火车，往水里倒蒜，“大蒜是这道菜的点睛之笔。”

“是这样吗？”

“是这样的。”

罗维诺说得他自己都信了。

_ 防线四：银器 _

_ 当然了，银器。宗教总是恶魔之敌，所以，这些是我从教堂偷来的银餐具。 _

_ 不，我开玩笑的。但是依然非常有效！ _

_ 他们一碰晕眩，再碰昏倒。 _

_ P.S. 放心，他们会醒过来的。你可以叫救护车来，然后——“今晚到此为止了，吸血鬼兄弟！” _

“开饭了。”

罗维诺拿着盘子和刀叉，用力地砸在桌子上。好吧，他还没从刚刚的失败中缓过来。

“哇，脾气火爆的女招待，”基尔伯特笑着，“我喜欢！”

“再说一遍，”罗维诺怒视他。

“哥哥，”路德维希也看不下去了，低头正准备摆正餐具，“啊，我们的餐具和你们的不一样。”

菲利西安诺正端着汤走过来，“咦？”

“是我，我新买了刀叉，因为我想好好招待你们。”

“哇！你真贴心，罗维诺！”

基尔伯特说。罗维诺假笑着，其实想一拳打烂他那张傻笑的脸。

“这是银制的？”基尔伯特又说。

“不、不是！是不锈钢！”

基尔伯特看看那花里胡哨的勺子，忽然把它放进嘴里。

这家伙竟蠢到自己去咬银器……罗维诺抑制不住地嘴角上扬，一、二、三，“路迪”这晚都得在急诊室陪他哥哥度过了……

“嗯，的确是不锈钢，”基尔伯特点点头，把那（恶心的沾了口水的）勺子拿出来看，“外形倒是很复古。”

“当然啦，哥哥知道你们不喜欢银器的！”

“那只是传说，小菲利，”基尔伯特笑了，“我们过去都用银器呢！再说，这也不是银器，我知道银子什么味。”

两人有说有笑的，罗维诺却心慌起来：

1、银器对他们没用。

2、那个该死的罗马尼亚人。

“哥哥？”菲利西安诺摇摇他的肩膀，“你看起来脸色很差。”

“我没事！”

罗维诺已经不知道剩下的法子是不是有效了。甚至十字架也不知是不是银制的。

可死马当活马医罢了，罗维诺立刻回神：

“你们要试试这个汤吗？笨蛋……菲利说这是你们的最爱！”

“噢，谢谢！那我就开动了！”

结论：路德维希动得最快，想必比他哥哥更喜欢吃土豆。

罗维诺心里打鼓：虽然路德维希在他家里大吐特吐的画面很恶心，但只要能赶走这两个男人，他什么都能承受……

路德维希刚吃一口，就吐了吐舌头。起效了！

“嗯……我觉得你们的菜谱不太对。”

基尔伯特也舀了一勺，“我尝尝。”

好吧，也许路德维希有大蒜耐受症。让我们祈祷基尔伯特大蒜严重过敏。

但是基尔伯特只是满脸写着“难吃”而已。

“蒜味太重了。谁做的？”

“哥哥！”菲利西安诺埋怨道，“我说了你放的大蒜太多了！”

“我、我就是喜欢大蒜！”

“可你上个月才说你恨大蒜，因为酒吧里捡回来的男人满嘴……”

“你一定要在饭桌上讲我的性生活吗！？”

基尔伯特饶有兴趣地笑，“你知道吗，罗维诺，如果你想的话，我可以教你怎么做饭。”

罗维诺气不打一处来——这个男人一定是在嘲讽他！

（问题是，嘲讽他烹饪技术太差，还是嘲讽他竟然加入大蒜？）

“我不想！而且我会做！该死的！”

“哥哥，罗维诺的手艺一直很好，也许他只是找错菜谱了。”

罗维诺几乎要对路德维希感激涕零。

“对，他妈的谷歌，净给我错误结果。”

“好吧，”基尔伯特耸耸肩，“但我还是可以教你做土豆汤，我是行家。”

“是啊，像土豆汤很值得学一样。”

罗维诺逞强而笑，心却凉了大半截。

“OK，让我们开动吧。”

“等等！”

“哥哥！又怎么了？”

“我……我要……饭前祈祷。”

他的弟弟瞪大了眼睛，说来惭愧，自从爷爷去世，他俩就在宗教程序上敷衍了事。

“我们昨天才祷告过了。”

“我还想祷告！”

“好吧，”菲利抱歉地看着男友，对面两个吸血鬼显然是不信主的。

“没关系，”路德维希回以微笑。

胜败在此一役。

_ 防线五：必胜十字架与圣经 _

_ 如果你是宗教虔诚人士，请谨慎使用此法，但它真的立竿见影。 _

_ 很简单，不需要很多手续，你只要在餐前祈祷的时候，把银十字架放在桌子上，翻开这本年代久远的圣经（你可以闻一下它的味道），念两句就可以了。不可以用你的印刷本。 _

_ 相信我，一直念，他俩会昏倒的 _

_ P.S. 万般无奈之下，请翻过来看最后一条。 _

罗维诺掏出十字架，摆上那本圣经。

“呃，我新的宗教朋友让我这么做，”他一边捉住弟弟的手，翻开那本破破烂烂的圣经，“操。”

“嗯，哥哥？”

“是拉丁文。”

“哇哦，罗维诺，你比我想的还虔诚，”基尔伯特狡黠地笑了，“但你似乎看不懂。”

“闭嘴！我高中修过拉丁文！”

“我能帮你，”基尔伯特笑着靠过来，这个白毛吸血鬼一定不懂分寸为何物，“我以前干过相关工作。”

“什、什么？你不是该害怕圣经吗？”

基尔伯特刺耳地大笑起来。

“我念它念了有百多年了，什么事都没有！”

“等等，哥哥，”菲利西安诺用一种审问的目光，“既然你知道，为什么……”

“还有，这是伪书，”基尔伯特用手指扫过第一页的所有排头，“读读看？”

“……”

_ 笨蛋 _ 。

3

亚瑟·柯克兰有一个小习惯。那就是每天来上班时，首先去厕所洗把脸。

今天也和昨天一样。

除了多了一只拦路虎。

“柯克兰，你最好给我个合理解释。”

罗维诺·瓦尔加斯靠在门边，一脸怒容，眼下大片阴影。

“噢嗨，”他雷打不动地拿纸擦手，“和吸血鬼兄弟过得怎么样？”

“托你的福，全搞砸了！”

“那不是蛮好？”亚瑟幸灾乐祸地笑了。

“好个屁！你那个罗马尼亚骗子朋友让我脸都丢尽了！”

“那家伙有钱得很，可不至于骗你的钱。”

他丢掉纸团就要往门外走，门却被罗维诺挡住了。

“事实上他就是。他骗了我六百多块！”

亚瑟当场笑出声来。

“你花了那么多？”

“是啊！你、你他妈再笑？”

“好吧，好吧，”亚瑟控制了表情，但又笑了几下，“你今晚再去找他商量一下吧。”

“当然了，我还会狠狠揍他一顿！”

“噢，你不会的。”

“我绝对会！他差点害我被那个白化病吸血鬼杀掉！”

“真的吗？”亚瑟终于有点惊恐了，“那个吸血鬼哥哥？”

罗维诺莫名其妙地脸红了，但只有一瞬间。

“对！”

“老天。那我得和他好好谈谈。”

门外响起敲门声，和“你们在公司厕所搞什么鬼！？”

“我要他好好解释清楚，”罗维诺打开门，“还有全额退款。”

说完他就骂骂咧咧地出去了。而进来的男同事纷纷以奇怪的目光看着亚瑟。后者叹了口气：

“别看了。误会。”

4

事实上，罗维诺一直深谙夸大的艺术。

亲口说出自己是“笨蛋”后，罗维诺情绪崩溃了。他跑到厕所里，对着镜中又羞又恼的自己，决定做一次狠人，他要……

他要在厕所里躲一晚上直到所有人都离开！

他要锁门。但是，脚步声随之而来，门被打开了。

“滚出去，菲利西安诺！”

“是我。”

基尔伯特。

“罗维诺，你还好吗？”

“你不要过来啊啊啊啊啊——”

事实上，基尔伯特大摇大摆地进来了。

罗维诺紧闭双眼，反手就掏出口袋里的圣水，小小一罐，只管泼。

_ 防线六：圣水 _

_ 看来，你遇到了连念经都不为所动的吸血鬼。 _

_ 圣水能烧伤所有吸血鬼，我认识的里面没有不怕它的了，即便最渎神的那种。 _

_ 你也许会好奇，为什么不让我把圣水加到喝的里面呢？ _

_ 食道灼伤真的太可怕了，你会为此上法庭的，吸血鬼里有很多精英律师，你肯定不想惹上他们。 _

_ P.S. 如果连这个都不行，我也无能为力了。 _

“哇！”

基尔伯特惊叫一声，却单单只为了被泼水这事。他舌头转了一圈，点点头：

“伏特加。”

罗维诺彻底绝望了。他要杀了那个书店老板。真的。

“听着， _ 孩子 _ ，”基尔伯特抹掉脸上那些烈酒，走过来，“我知道你想干什么。你讨厌吸血鬼，你想赶走我们。别看路德那样，他是个软柿子，但我可不是。”

罗维诺一听，脸色霎时惨白，他要死在这里了。他一下滑到地上，五体投地。

“啊德古拉大人！饶了我吧！”

“德古拉大人？”

“不要杀我！不要咬我！对不起！是我有眼无珠！放了我，我什么都愿意做！”

“真的？什么都愿意做？”

罗维诺梨花带雨地打量一下他，“混、混蛋，你要干什么？”

“你说呢？”

基尔伯特矮下腰，笑容咧得大大的，血盆大口几乎一览无余。罗维诺最后只记得那双血红的眼睛。

当晚的确有人进了急诊科，但不是吸血鬼兄弟，是罗维诺。

基尔伯特的确害得他进了医院。

5

罗维诺今天格外有勇气，一脚踢飞了帘子，进来就直往深处收银台。

“罗马尼亚混蛋！滚出来见我！”

“你好呀，恐吸先生（Sanguivoriphobia）。”

书店老板依旧一身黑袍，坐在一张天鹅绒椅子上，一脸营业笑容。

“恐什么？”

“你害怕吸血鬼，所以，恐吸人士。”

没错。仅仅一天而已，罗维诺就从反吸血鬼进阶到恐吸血鬼的程度。

“随…随便吧，不重要！”罗维诺烦躁地摆手，“重要的是，你！你他妈的大骗子，你那些东西没一个起作用的！”

“噢，我都说了，吸血鬼的痛点并不一样。”

“你还在骗我！你以为我不知道你那圣水是什么吗？”

“伏特加？”

“去你妈的！我要报警，你等着蹲局子吧！”罗维诺掏出手机就按911，“该死的亚瑟·柯克兰，他就从来没把我当回事过！”

“实际上，你不能报警。”

“呵，为什么？”

“因为……”

老板只是按了一下椅子扶手，店门便刷地关上了。

他冲惊恐万分的男人笑了笑，虎牙忽然出奇地长。满嘴血红。

“因为我自己就是吸血鬼。”

“天哪。为什么我身边全是吸血鬼。我要死在这里了。”

“如果你把电话收起来，就不会。”

罗维诺把手机揣回兜里，眼泪已经掉下来了，膝盖也落下来了：

“不、不要杀我！我只是想吓唬吓唬你的同胞！我从来没想过杀他们！”

“亚瑟告诉我，您有很严重的吸血鬼歧视，瓦尔加斯先生。”

“难道他也是吸血鬼？!”

“不，他只是个幽灵爱好者，”男人撇撇嘴，“总之，你可以叫我弗拉德四世。”

罗维诺停住了哭泣，对那个名字毫无反应。

“就是德古拉的后代，给点反应。”

“咿——”

罗维诺忽然缩成犰狳一样的一团，嘴里开始无限求饶。

“弗拉德”叹口气：

“我会还你那666块啦。你也真笨，看到这个数目还不起戒心。”

“我、我怎么知道是假的啊！我只想让那两个该死的——我是说，高贵的吸血鬼滚蛋！”

“我听说你昨晚差点被杀掉，真的很对不起，我原本只是想开玩笑。”

“玩笑？”罗维诺攥紧拳头，“我恐慌发作加昏厥，还进了医院！那个该死的——高贵的白化病吸血鬼还一直拉着我的手，恶心——尴尬死了！更糟的是今天我还上了班！”

“白化病？”“弗拉德”挑起一边眉毛，“这对兄弟叫什么名字？”

“我…我忘了。基尔伯特？路德维希？”

“等我一分钟。”

“弗拉德”忽然拉过梯子，往上爬，直到上到书架顶部，取出一本厚厚的册子。

“好吧，让我看看，基尔伯特……基尔伯特……有了，我没记错，‘贝什米特’兄弟。”

“随便，”罗维诺嗤之以鼻，“你那是什么东西？”

“想看看么？本地吸血鬼的登记册。”

“你为什么会有……”

“吸血鬼会形成自己的圈子，”男人从阶梯上跳下，“而圈子总有一个核心。我是‘德古拉’的后代，还有一位‘卡米拉’的后代，不过她嫁人了，无意管理这些琐事。给，只准看这一页哦，算是我对你的赔偿。”

罗维诺想说他更期待医药费赔偿。但还是先等看完再说也不迟。

_ 贝什米特（2） _

_ 父亲死亡。母亲“在再生一个孩子丢给我养之前都不会回来了”。 _

_ 基尔伯特·贝什米特（215） _

_ 路德维希·贝什米特（73） _

_ 现国籍：美国 _

_ 居住地址：…… _

_ 财产估计：……（良好） _

“……怪物，”罗维诺看着那一个比一个吓人的岁数，“我无论如何也要让他们分手。”

“谁们？”

“我的笨蛋弟弟！拜托你了，德古拉大人，给我想个办法吧，我弟弟在和一个70岁老头谈恋爱！”

“我建议你，接受现实。”

“弗拉德”拍拍罗维诺的肩膀。

“一方面，我知道，你们人类总是恐惧我们，不理解我们，但是，现在是21世纪，而我们有七成都在中产阶级以上，所以请你相信，我们也是社会充满活力的一员。”

他又不好意思地笑了：

“另一方面，我不觉得你打得过一个200岁的，参加过两次世界大战的吸血鬼哥哥。嗯，我甚至怀疑他参加过越战……”

罗维诺一听，又开始哭，像小孩，“菲利西安诺！我恨你！为什么你就不能随便找个普通人谈恋爱？！”

“好啦，放宽心，没准过两星期他们就分手了。”

“……你说得对，”罗维诺忽然止住哭泣，“我还不能放弃。”

“不好意思？”

“我要活着看他俩分手。”

“心诚则灵，我相信父亲……啊不，上天会回应你的期望的。”

5

那天急诊科的体验是举世无双的——躺在床上，被迫输液，旁边坐着他的弟弟和两个吸血鬼。

人间地狱。

“你们两个可以滚吗？”

“哥哥！是路德维希把你抱过来的！”

罗维诺大喘气，“有画面了，你为什么还要告诉我？！”

“因为我希望你知道他们是好人！”菲利西安诺胸脯一起一伏，“而你显然一直在冤枉他们！”

“你……你这混蛋，”罗维诺恨自己如此易哭，“我们一起生活了二十多年，而你才认识他俩两个星期，屁股就歪到另一边去了……我不想看到你了……你去变成吸血鬼吧！还有你！别捏我的手了！该死的！”

基尔伯特故作惊讶，“哎呀，以为你感觉不到呢。”

“为什么你还能留在这里？”罗维诺赶紧挪到床的另一边，“滚开！”

“嘿，我也很担心你，而你表现得像有经前综合征一样。”

“因为我是病人，我很不舒服，混蛋！”

“得了吧，你舒服的时候也这样！”

“是你把他吓昏的，哥哥，至少友善一点。”

“搞得好像他对我俩友善一样。怎么，现在你的屁股又歪过去了？”

护士小姐走过来换药，临走时瞪了所有人：

“请安静。”

四个人都觉得很没面子。

“总之，”基尔伯特嘟囔着，“我没做什么过分的事，真的，我只是开了个玩笑。”

“关于强奸别人的玩笑吗？”

两声惊呼，路德维希和菲利西安诺的眼神激光一般地投来。

“不是！该死，我开的是血奴的玩笑！”

“那他妈又是什么？”

“就是，饿了的时候就让主人咬一口。保留到二战以前的一个制度。”

“哇，听上去真好玩！”（棒读）

基尔伯特耷拉了脑袋，像做错事的小猫小狗。

“好吧，对不起，罗维诺。但请你相信我，我当时只是想逗你玩玩，”白发的吸血鬼抬起头，“你不知道你哭的样子有多可爱。”

罗维诺以为自己听错了。

“你、你他妈说什么？”

“你不知道吗？像小孩子一样，我只是想多看看……”

“然后你就继续欺负下去了？你……我他妈恨你，真的！”

罗维诺一个翻身，拉上被子，死都不出来了。基尔伯特是个随心所欲的烂人，确切无疑。

“罗维诺？哥哥有时候有点神经质……”“我没有！”“请你不要太放在心上。他是好人。”

“不，他不是，你俩都不是，”罗维诺闷闷地说，“你们是怪物。”

他听到基尔伯特的笑声，“哇，很经典的言论，还是很伤人。”

菲利西安诺在道歉。

罗维诺头一次发现，人生中有比工作还操蛋的事。

去他妈的吸血鬼。

6

“他妈的弗朗西斯·波伏索瓦。总是来问我工资算错没有，我说已经四倍于我了，你他妈还想要什么。”

“那个胡子？是啊，他老是到这边来。”

“……没准他是对你感兴趣。”

亚瑟挑眉，“首先绕开你自己？”

“哈，”罗维诺冷笑一声，“那我可没兴趣，顶着一张25的脸，档案上却写39，你都不知道他下班花多少时间在脸上。娘娘腔。没准他也是个吸血鬼混蛋。”

“朋友，你不光恐吸，还有幻想症了。”

“都怪吸血鬼！”

“什么，他们还没从你的生活中离开？看来你丢的人还不足以吓跑他们。”

“你再跟我提那件事，我就……”

“就什么？用那只圆珠笔捅死我？”亚瑟吃吃地笑了，“我会帮你扎小人，要吗？”

“要，帮我扎那个金发混蛋的，让他赶紧离开我弟弟！”

“那个哥哥呢？”

“哥哥？”罗维诺一想起基尔伯特就冒火，“当、当然！我恨死他了！”

“咒他十天半个月吃不上饱饭，怎么样？”

罗维诺担心地，“那他会不会饿死？”

亚瑟耸耸肩。

“你太善良了，罗维诺，你需要一点怨念。”

“是啊，我干嘛还要管他们的死活，”罗维诺嘟囔着，“有没有加急特快扎小人？我想在这周五之前就起效。”

“怎么了？”

“我弟弟周五让我去他们家。虽然我也不会去就是了。你那是什么表情？”

亚瑟立刻转身，“胡子又过来了。”

“又！？”

“装作你在算账，快。”

“我恨这份工作！”


	2. 中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没控制好字数，又飚了，但真的只剩下一篇了。  
> 我的guilty pleasure还没更新，我只好聊以自慰了……

1

哥特论坛不是获取吸血鬼知识的好地方。那是一个罗维诺发出去求助贴，收到的全是哥特少女约炮私信的离谱之地，“求你告诉我那个性感的白化病吸血鬼的联系方式，我真的很饥渴”，操。

事实是，菲利西安诺和路德维希情比金坚，无论罗维诺做任何挣扎，周五都施施然驾临了。

“哥哥，快去换衣服，我们十分钟后出发。”

“菲利西安诺，你还不明白吗，”罗维诺抱住弟弟的肩膀，“我们可能会死在那里！”

“为、为什么？”菲利西安诺眨着无辜的大眼睛。

“他们家里可能有一个地下室，里面全是刑具！”

“做什么呢？SM吗？”

“是杀人！该死的！他们以恋爱为幌子，引诱人类到家里，然后趁其不备关进去用刑，榨干最后一滴血……”

“那还真是绘声绘色的，”菲利西安诺并不信服，“你从哪里听说的，哥哥？”

罗维诺卡壳了。

“……哥特爱好者论坛？”

菲利西安诺就当他没说过，绕过去收拾东西了。

“笨蛋弟弟，你知道我什么意思：去他们家里很危险！”

“哥哥，”菲利西安诺重重地放下手里的东西，倒把罗维诺吓一跳，“我知道你讨厌路德维希，但把他和基尔说成杀人犯也太超过了，我不喜欢。”

“我……我是担心你！”

“只是担心？从我进大学开始，你就像个迪士尼后妈一样，总是对我的恋爱对象挑三拣四！别说了，十分钟后车上见。”

可恶，到底什么时候，弟弟变得如此强硬了？但罗维诺不会放弃的，即使上了车，他也一直向弟弟散步吸血鬼恐怖言论，指望弟弟能突然吓破胆，连夜开回家里。

“……他们还可能把我们囚禁起来！你没听那白化病混蛋说的吗？奴隶啊奴隶！只要主人想，就随时往你脖子上来一口！我们这辈子不见天日了！”

“哥哥，你说的这么眉飞色舞的，我都怀疑你其实打心底里想被囚禁呢。”

“你说啥！？”

“信不信由你，路迪从来没咬过我一口，”菲利西安诺看了一眼右车镜，目光扫到了什么，惊呼起来，“哈，哥哥，就知道你还是这么口是心非！”

“突然间说什么呢？”

“这个！”

菲利西安诺抬起副驾驶座上的一本书。《夜访吸血鬼》，76年初版，黄色的封皮上，大大的哥特字体。“弗拉德”的诚意推荐，“恐吸先生可以看看这个，还是有五成真实性的”。

“那……”罗维诺脸红了，他只是上下班时翻翻这书而已，“那是我的新宗教朋友送我的，我还没看！”

“是吗？”菲利西安诺抖抖那书，书签掉了下来，“哎呀，不好意思，不知道你看到那么后面去了，哥哥！”

“小混蛋！把那东西给我！”

罗维诺站起来就去拿，菲利西安诺却举高了手，不让拿，不是交通警察看了这辆车都想逮捕。

“如果你真的很想了解吸血鬼，为什么不直接问他们呢？”

“问他们？哈！没门！”罗维诺跷起二郎腿，“我宁愿憋死！话说回来，我们是不是开了有一个小时了？那该死的土豆田到底在哪里？为什么这周围这么荒凉！？”

“他们住在乡里，当然荒凉了！他们家附近还有一个悬崖，景色很好。”

罗维诺感觉呼吸困难，喃喃自语起来：

“荒郊野岭，悬崖，就算被抛尸也要花半月才找得到了。”

“哥哥，你又要恐慌发作了吗？”菲利西安诺只听后座“咚”的一声，“我的天啊！哥哥！”

2

还好只是很短暂的眩晕，不然今晚的电影之夜又要变成急诊室之夜了。

“我晕倒了，我要回家休息！”

“哥哥，你在他们家也能休息！你不知道他们的床有多软！”

“恶心死了，”罗维诺试着不去想弟弟怎么知道床垫软硬的，“反正你就是铁了心把我往虎口送！”

菲利西安诺不想争辩了，就让“菲利西安诺！！！”成为罗维诺的墓志铭吧。

“到了，我下去让他们开门。”

这个点，外面已经开始擦黑了。罗维诺从车里，能看到一个铁制的大门，两头还雕着形状可怕的水滴兽。隐约能从栅栏后看到大片农田——他小时候很喜欢种菜，但家里就只有花园那一亩三分地而已，看到这种景象，他心里很有点痒痒。

“他们这是什么，奴隶主庄园吗？”

“是，”菲利西安诺坐会车里，吹着口哨，“父辈的遗产。”

“你知道吗，我不反对你们了，只要你从他们那里多骗点钱来。”

“我不会骗他们的，”菲利西安诺谴责地看了他一眼，“哥哥，见了面可不能说这些话了。”

“知道啦，”罗维诺撇撇嘴，瘫在后座上。

但他很快就坐起来，因为看到基尔伯特站在门口，朝他们挥手。只要一看见这个男人，他就有种恐惧，油然而生。

“嗨，菲利！还有……罗维诺，你好。”

基尔伯特看着他的眼神，像挨教训的小动物。哼，看来这家伙还是有点良心的。

“基尔！抱歉迟到了，哥哥在路上……”

“什么都没有！”罗维诺赶紧说，“快点带我进去，我要用洗手间！”

基尔伯特眼前一亮，“当然，我带你吧！”

他伸出手，而罗维诺本能地缩了一下。基尔伯特显然被那一缩伤到了，而这又让罗维诺内疚起来。

“哈哈，”他尴尬地收回手，“也是，我干嘛要伸手呢，只要跟着我就好了。”

“路迪呢？我最喜欢的小吸血鬼在哪里呢？”

罗维诺几乎是惊恐地看着他弟弟——“小”？认真的？

“他还在打扫，”基尔伯特无奈地摇头，“我让他出来见你，他说要和灰尘作战到底。”

“嗷，真可爱！”

菲利西安诺对“可爱”的定义肯定非同一般。

不愧是山庄，光是一楼就有够大的了，一道宽胖的楼梯在眼前展开，然后兵分两路到二楼。

“我总觉得有人在盯着我，”罗维诺抱怨说。

“啊，可能是父亲。”

“什么！？”罗维诺跳起来，“你爸不是死了吗？”

“你怎么知道？”基尔伯特有些吃惊，然后又笑了，指指上面，“我是说画！”

他们抬起头，看到最上方的一幅油画，一个穿着骑兵军服的男人，半侧着身子，胸口上全是徽章。从他的视线来说，他紧紧地盯着入口处。

“该死，干嘛要放在那里？怪瘆人的。”

“就是因为太高了才取不下来，”基尔伯特很伤脑筋的样子，“本来这堵墙上全是画和相片，我觉得还好，路德说会吓到你们。”

“是有一点，”菲利西安诺笑着，“不过，父亲还真威风凛凛呢！”

“这么快就把自己嫁进去了？”罗维诺狠狠地剜了弟弟一眼。

基尔伯特哈哈大笑，“那当然！看看我们有多帅就知道了！”

基尔伯特带他们来到一个厨房一样的地方，然后提出要带罗维诺去洗手间。

“不用了，我自己去就行。”

“你可以？”基尔伯特确认道。

“当然！我是什么，小孩吗？只要告诉我在第几个门就行了，该死的。”

“好吧。从这里出来，以楼梯口为分界线，走到右翼尽头，再往里面走，第二个门就是。”

罗维诺有点晕，但大概是记住了，他擦过基尔伯特的肩膀，嘟囔道，“看你们闹肚子时怎么办。”

“我们不闹肚子，”基尔伯特认真地回答。

这个时点，天已经彻底黑了，时不时有蝙蝠扑扇翅膀的声音，从树冠上升起大片乌鸦——一个十分爱伦坡的场景。

山庄很大，走着走着，弟弟和吸血鬼兄弟的欢笑声远去了。

“我不害怕……”

万幸的是他摸进了厕所。但万万不幸的是，这个厕所的顶灯坏掉了，只有镜前灯幽幽地亮着。这个氛围适合玩通灵盘、做法术，不适合上厕所。罗维诺速战速决后，在镜前洗手，神不知鬼不觉想起“镜子里的血腥玛丽”，结果连手也洗得草率。

罗维诺赶紧往回走。再度听到菲利西安诺傻乎乎的笑声后，他松了一口气。基尔伯特和路德维希好像在逗他玩，说得头头是道的。

他们关系这样好，让罗维诺感到一阵孤独。

“……有我没我都一个样。”

他往一楼走，路过“父亲”的时候，还回头瞪了一眼。

“你他妈看什么看？”

“父亲”没说话（当然了），不依不饶地盯着他。

他来到一楼，空气中，只听见钟摆在不停晃荡。很难相信这么大一座房子却只住两个人，光是做清洁就要花上几天了。

罗维诺一转头，发现楼梯背后有一个小门。一般而言，这种地方都是用来放杂物的。要是关上也就算了，偏偏那门泄了一条缝，露出黑洞洞的内里。

好奇心害死猫。罗维诺非常明白这个道理，但那只猫正在他心里上蹿下跳。

罗维诺打开那扇小门，又开启了手机的手电，内部的构造出乎他的意料——里面什么都没有，而是一道向下延伸的楼梯。

该死。罗维诺又回头看看门口，他是不是该回去了？谁知道下面通向什么，关着奴隶的地牢？满是刑具的“染血之室”？

“好吧，”罗维诺掏出手机，预先拨好了911，“让我看看你有什么见不得人的秘密，贝什米特……”

暗道空间宽阔，小小的摄像头手电并不足以照亮全部。墙壁两侧的雕刻，显示出这下面有经过装修。终于，罗维诺来到一座木制门前，那种中世纪城门一般的门。他又回头检查了没有人跟着，轻轻地靠上门，然而门却突然“吱呀”着往后退，让他一下失衡地跌了进去。

“哇、哇！”

终于进入地下室里，罗维诺几乎是同时地起了鸡皮疙瘩——像是有人在盯着他，不，有很多人在盯着他！

这地下室很大，一片漆黑。罗维诺本能地要举起手机，却发现它滚到另一头去，手电光被压在地上了。

罗维诺颤抖着走过去，如获至宝地取回手机，把手电光向上一照，眼前赫然开朗。

那是一台被打开的铁处女，正在前方张开满是尖刺的拥抱……

“真的刑具，”罗维诺绝望地掉下眼泪，“菲利西安诺，我告诉过你了，他们会杀了我们……”

“谁们？”

“呜哇！”

地下室忽然亮堂无比，把罗维诺的眼睛扎得生疼。

“基、基尔伯特？”

基尔伯特站在门口，一脸奇怪地看着他。

“你为什么不开灯？”

“哈？”罗维诺才是奇怪地看着他，“这里有开关？”

“当然有，这整个地道都有。”

“噢。”

罗维诺淡定地说，随后慢半拍的恐惧赶上来，他才想起自己该干什么：

跪下来求饶。

“对不起！基尔伯特大人！我不应该擅自闯入你的刑场！求你不要杀了我们！你让我做什么我都愿意——他妈的，做血奴也可以，只要别榨死我！”

“等等等等，”基尔伯特居然没绷住，笑了出来，“罗维诺，你真的太好玩了！我真的很想再逗逗你，但是说话算话，不欺负你了，你起来看看周围。”

基尔伯特笑嘻嘻地走过来，要把他从地上拉起来，但罗维诺只是疯狂摇头，一个劲往后面缩。

“我不要看！看了就会被灭口！”

“你还上瘾了……”基尔伯特忽然发现事情不对，惊恐地喊起来，“罗维诺，别往后退了！”

反应过来的时候，罗维诺已经在基尔伯特怀里了。

“没事吧？”基尔伯特眨着忧虑的红眼睛，“该死，我叫路德维希关上这玩意了，那孩子一定是忘了。”

罗维诺看看揽着自己的手臂，看看基尔伯特，又看看背后的刑具。

“你、你为什么要抱我？你要把我放进去吗？”

“认真的吗，罗维诺，我是担心你被扎伤！这玩意虽然上年纪了，我每年也在保养，所以还是能刺破皮的。”

罗维诺倒吸一口凉气：

“每年都保养？！”

“对啊，是铁做的，锈了就不好看了。”

罗维诺终于意识到哪里不对劲了。

“好看？你拿着这东西是为了好看？”

“不然呢，”基尔伯特拿看傻子的眼神看着这个想象力过于丰富的男人，“用来‘榨’人吗？”

“噫——”

“放松啦，”基尔伯特轻抚他的背，“这只是我了不起的收藏之一！来，你起来看看，还有很多呢！”

像抱起一只不情愿的猫咪，基尔伯特从罗维诺的腰抱起，让他重新站起来。

“看？很厉害吧？两百年来，我一直在收集东西，很多都变成绝品了，所以我只要缺钱就会挑一个拿去拍卖。”

事实上，罗维诺感到的那些“眼睛”，仍然来自艺术品——摆放在地下室的雕塑、油画等等，琳琅满目，有的被白布盖上，有的就暴露着。除此之外，也有很多难以言喻的藏品，比如面前这个铁处女，比如很多见都没见过的旗帜，某面墙上甚至挂满了大同小异的军刀。

“难得来一次，我可以给你看看我最引以为傲的收藏——纹章！怎么样，要看吗？”

“不感兴趣，”罗维诺说着，推开仍留在他身上的手，“你真的是神经质，谁他妈会收藏铁处女？”

“……蝙蝠侠也会？”

“那是漫画人物，该死的！”罗维诺气呼呼地往外走。

基尔伯特有点不知所措。

“我又惹你生气了吗？”

罗维诺错愕地看着他，这吸血鬼的神经是怎么长的？

“当然！你现在才知道吗？”

“为什么？”基尔伯特看上去很受伤，“我这次做错什么了？你好久不回来，我就到处找你，看你在这里，还以为你是想逛逛什么的，然后你突然说你不感兴趣了！”

“我看上去是像来观光的吗？”

“不然呢？”基尔伯特眯起眼，“那是来找我们‘肮脏的秘密’的吗？”

“没、没有！”罗维诺怂了，“对，我是来观光的！然后你的铁处女收藏很反人类，综合起来就是你又一次试图吓死我！”

“你怎么这么不讲道理，”基尔伯特几乎委屈地说，“是你自己下来看的，不是我。再说，我还没为你乱动别人东西而生气呢。”

“这门自己开着好不好！”

“所以呢，你想说不是你好奇心重，而是门太诱人？”基尔伯特嗤笑一下，“那我晚上不关卧室门，你是不是也要进来逛逛？”

一瞬间，就好像恶魔经过头顶，两个人都沉默了几秒。

“好吧，例子不太恰当。但是你懂我的意思！你……我不知道，25岁？你应该有戒心的。”

“来自200岁以上的老头的教导，谢谢，我铭记在心。”

基尔伯特的表情忽然变得很奇怪。

“别那么说。”

“说啥？”

“‘老头’。我不老，我在吸血鬼里也就是中年人级别。”

“管他妈的呢，”罗维诺笑得像恶魔，“老头。”

基尔伯特又生了会儿闷气，但最后还是笑了。

该死，罗维诺忽然觉得他有点可爱。

他怎么敢让自己觉得他可爱？！

4

“所以，上星期五的电影之夜如何？”

周一一来，亚瑟一如既往的早到，坐在转椅上看报纸，十分优雅。

“他妈的太棒了，”罗维诺抹了把脸，把包丢在椅子上，周一综合征总是很严重，“我没被那对兄弟杀了，太幸运了。”

“我有个好消息，有个坏消息，你要先听哪个？”

“好消息。”

“那个胡子不会再来烦我们了。”

“真的？”罗维诺很惊喜，“我还说他要再来，我就举报性骚扰了呢！不过为什么？”

“好吧，那就是坏消息了。”

罗维诺眨眨眼睛，“他突然死了？”

“不，”亚瑟深吸一口气，“我和他交往了，然后我说他再过来我就踢他屁股。不许大叫。”

罗维诺及时地捂上嘴。

“你，和那轻浮鬼，弗朗西斯在一起了？”

“就伴侣来说，他还挺不错的，”亚瑟抿了一口茶，“还有，我不会再下手拆散你弟弟和他男朋友了。”

“唔，没事，”罗维诺没说，他其实也没那个心思了，“但是，为什么？”

“这就又是一个坏消息了。”

“为什么那么多坏消息？”

“弗朗西斯是吸血鬼。”

罗维诺刚要叫，亚瑟就一把捏住那对嘴唇。罗维诺只想辞职——这公司完蛋了，竟敢让吸血鬼进入管理层！他拿掉亚瑟的手，气不打一处来：

“叛徒！为什么？那家伙到底给你下了什么蛊？”

“你不觉得和吸血鬼谈恋爱很酷吗？”

“酷？”罗维诺出离意外，“就这？你现在跟那些哥特少女差不离了！”

“非也，”亚瑟轻轻地笑了，“我想通了，吸血鬼只是又一支种族而已，我不能平白无故地去恨他们。吸血鬼恋人也很不错，年纪大，所以比你想象的更温柔。你也该去试试。”

罗维诺嘴巴嗫嚅几下，“……像我能从大街上随便捞个吸血鬼回家一样。”

“你弟弟的男朋友不是有个哥哥吗？现成的。”

“别、别提他！”

罗维诺脸忽然就炸红了，像被人砸了一记番茄。

“噢？”亚瑟笑了。

“我要去倒咖啡了，混蛋！”

他的同事却一把拽住他的手腕，在食指处，新包了一张纱布。

“割伤？”

“该死，我该拆掉的，早好了，”罗维诺忙取掉纱布。

“我记得周五的时候你还没有。”

“是啊，不就周五晚上嘛……”罗维诺说了一半，就死死闭上嘴。

“有意思，告诉我，快！”

罗维诺只挣脱掉他，比了个短小轻快的中指，逃走。

5

作为一个刀工娴熟的烹饪民间高手，罗维诺会被刀割到，也全都要怪基尔伯特！

“凭什么他俩在里面滚床单，而我就要煮饭？”

那天夜里，基尔伯特提议由哥哥们来做饭，给弟弟们一点私人空间。而罗维诺显然不乐意。

“拜托啦，罗维诺，”基尔伯特哀求道，“路德一直说你手艺很好，百闻不如一见！我还想让你教教我，如果你不嫌弃的话。”

可甜言蜜语，谁不喜欢呢？

“好吧，”罗维诺拿过围裙，“我的确嫌弃你，但既然你这么说了，我就勉强露一手。”

基尔伯特笑着，“是是！这边请，大厨！”

罗维诺很快就发现了问题。

“该死，你的刀功太差了。”

“是吗？”基尔伯特举起菜刀，吓得罗维诺大叫。

“别这么对着人！真是的，毛手毛脚的！”

“哈哈，我们也不在乎粗细，切了就是了。你知道我打过几次仗吧？打仗以后，我对一切都无所谓多了。”

“怪人，”罗维诺防御地抱起双臂，“既然你不喜欢打仗，为什么还三番五次地去？”

“弗拉德”告诉他，吸血鬼动不动就玩人间蒸发，又有一套隐藏身份的产业链，随随便便就逃兵役了。

“因为如果不那么做，就会一直活下去，”基尔伯特一边说，一边专注着切出均匀的胡萝卜，“上了战场，好歹有一个子弹打穿胸膛的机会。可惜我总是活下来的，骁勇善战的那个。”

“你……不想这么活着吗？”

“只是有点厌倦，”基尔伯特耸肩，“邻居会起疑，爱人会死去，你几乎不能和外人保持长久关系。你会发现吸血鬼亲属往往是扎堆的，因为我们需要彼此陪伴。”

做完这有些悲伤的陈述，基尔伯特回过头，咧嘴一笑：

“我真的很感谢你弟弟，有他在，路德总是很开心。我一开始还担心他被骗，你知道，我弟弟没有经验……”

“等等，你说……你那个过度发育的弟弟，是处男？”

“对，”基尔伯特忍不住笑出声，“想不到吧？七十年！一段感情都没谈过！他是不是无聊透了？”

“哈，哈哈，是啊……”

罗维诺干笑两声，对路德维希的印象分跌穿谷底了：单身总是有理由的，还是70年！

“那你呢，别告诉我你是两百年处男，我会立刻逃走的，处男气息有毒。”

基尔伯特又大笑，“别！当然不是了！不过我更喜欢和同类，一谈就是几十年。”

“现在呢？”

罗维诺忘了眨眼，一直盯着对方。

基尔伯特沉默了一秒，很短，但足以被罗维诺抓到。

“光荣单身！一个人也很棒！”

“才不，每次你看你弟弟的样子，就像个丧家之犬。”

“噢那你呢，每次看小菲利的样子，一脸酸相，恨不得往他屁股上踢一脚，”基尔伯特笑着摇头，“你我都清楚得很呢。”

罗维诺哼了一声，走过来检查成果。成果是差强人意。

“把你屁股挪开，”他夺过刀，“我来，你看着。”

“哇，你怎么做到的？”

“连菲利西安诺都做得到，你只是缺乏训练。”

罗维诺意识到对方没回答。他奇怪地抬头，才发现基尔伯特一个劲儿盯着他，半开的笑口里红殷殷的。

“你干什么？”罗维诺又开始抖，别是突然想啃他了吧？

“我在想，和你在一起肯定会很幸福。”

罗维诺脸红起来，“你你你说什么呢！”

“每天都能吃到好饭啊！”

只是因为饭吗？

罗维诺下刀的力气加重了。

“那你随便找一个厨子不就好了，还比我专业。”

“随便一个，会有你可爱吗？会有你好看吗？”基尔伯特笑着，“别小看自己，罗维，你他妈万中无一！”

这个吸血鬼为什么突然夸起人来了？

“笨、笨蛋！别说这种傻话了……”

罗维诺忽然感觉切到了什么软软的东西，他向下看了看。

操，不是胡萝卜而是手指。

“好痛！！”

他丢开刀握住那只食指，血从手上蜿蜒流下。该死，他从不切到手的！

“冷静，让我来。”

基尔伯特拉过他的手，然后放进嘴里。

罗维诺傻眼了。

“你、你在干嘛？”

罗维诺要抽出手——而吸血鬼的手劲大得难以想象。他感觉手指被舌头缠过了，又被虎牙碰了，然后才被拿出来。

“好了，”基尔伯特才意识到罗维诺又惊又羞的表情，“怎么了？”

“怎么了？你把我手指放到嘴里大吸特吸！”

“我没有！只是我们的唾液有助于愈合而已，我才这么做！”

“是、是这样吗？”

“当然，因为我们曾经是偷偷咬人的，”基尔伯特不快地皱眉，“你觉得我是为了尝你的血，哈？”

“毕竟你们是吸血鬼，这么想也很正常吧！”

听了这话，基尔伯特一言不发，拔腿就走。

完了，这次真是惹他生气了。

“基尔伯特大人……？”不理他，基尔伯特消失在一个房门里，“你要去哪里？”

罗维诺还举着那只手指，像那里镀金了一样。

好吧，该承认那个吸血鬼的口水的确有效：出血量不比之前，伤口也开始痒了。

“去哪？给你拿刑具，”基尔伯特拿着一个小箱子，没好气地走回来，“逗你的啦，是医药箱。”

他刚要给罗维诺上药，后者就叫起来。

基尔伯特收回手，“我甚至还没碰到。”

“会…会痛！”

“废话，这是药，当然会。去洗手。”

“冲掉你的……唾液！不就没用了吗？”

“是啊，既然你不喜欢。”

罗维诺把流血的手指伸到那吸血鬼眼前。

“你想竖中指吗？这是食指。”

“我是让你继续舔！都是你说奇怪的话，我才切到手！现在我改变主意了，你要负起责任！”

“不要。”

“哈？”

基尔伯特耸耸肩：

“先说好，你的血味道还不错，所以我倒也乐意。但你本人呢，我可说不准，没准待会儿又叫唤我要吸干你呢。没错，因为你刚刚冤枉我，我生气了。”

罗维诺愣住了，没想到会被拒绝。然后，然后他又要哭了。

“天哪，对不起，当我没说过。”

基尔伯特把他拽过来就含。

“你为什么那么爱哭，嗯？”

他拿出来，笑了笑。

“闭、闭嘴！你害的！”

基尔伯特漫不经心地答应着。

然后他们的弟弟好死不死地出现了，看看基尔伯特的动作，再看看罗维诺泫然欲泣的表情……

这个倒霉的吸血鬼又被冤枉了一遍。


	3. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我的guilty pleasure还是没更新  
> 而我都把这篇写完了……  
> 这部分会比较抓马哈哈哈

1 罗维诺今天晚上有个“电影”的安排，亚瑟不知道那是什么电影，更不知道他是一个人去，还是有人陪着——日历上没写。

好吧，偷看人家日历安排的行为很不好，亚瑟知道，他过去也不这样，但是……

从昨天到今天，整整两天，罗维诺都没抱怨了。今天下午，他甚至还在哼歌！亚瑟有义务找出他性情大变的理由。绝对的。

“今天厕所的劣质熏香味……”他试着勾起罗维诺的吐槽欲。

“有吗？我没注意到！”

罗维诺的声音几乎是活泼的。

救命。亚瑟想，他的同事被夺舍了。

“接个电话，”来电人倒是稀客，“……路德维希？”

他一边走，一边接了：

“干嘛，土豆混蛋？”

“罗维诺，谢天谢地你接电话了，我有个事情要麻烦你一下……”

“是吗？我拒绝。”

“别这样，是和基尔伯特有关的。”

罗维诺咽下又一个拒绝，“说。”

“是这样的：他出车祸了。”

罗维诺一听，腿软了，得扶住公司架空层的把手。

“你、你说什么？”

“他救了一只宠物狗，然后被车撞了几十米远……你在哭吗，罗维诺？”

罗维诺响亮地吸了一下鼻子，怒了：

“当然！你哥哥被撞飞了！我都不知道你怎么能冷静地说出这些话的！”

“为什么不能？”

“他都半死不活了，该死的！你怎么这么冷血！”

“呃，事实上，他没有。他只是右脚踝骨折了。他说把狗举起来的时候，狗主人看他比车还完整，被吓晕了。”

罗维诺突然觉得自己哭的这样急，太傻逼了。这群吸血鬼就配不上他任何一点怜悯。

“你哥哥是不是有吓死人的天赋？”

“反正，车主人叫了救护车来，把他和狗主人都送走了，”路德维希叹了口气，“所以，他现在在医院，还让我转告你一声，今晚他不能来看电影了。”

“噢，”罗维诺脸红了，“就是个破电影，不看也行……说了半天，你到底要我帮什么忙？”

“麻烦你去我们家一趟，哥哥说他快饿死了，而我在出差。”

“你要我给他拿血？”罗维诺的眉毛扭曲了，帮吸血鬼送外卖还挺奇怪的，“好吧……”

“我们平时不住在庄园里，所以，家在别处……钥匙在……”

“还有医院。”

“圣玛丽综合医院……”

罗维诺停下手上的记录。

“那不是菲利西安诺的医院吗？干嘛不去麻烦他？”

“他今晚值班，走不开。”

“好吧，你们这群弟弟，关键时刻派不上用场。”

路德维希似乎经历了一段心里斗争，最终决定不顶嘴了。

“谢谢你，罗维诺。你去的话，哥哥会很开心的，病也好得更快。”

罗维诺面红耳赤地，翻了个白眼。

“他他妈就是骨折了而已，像多大回事一样！好了，快从电话线里滚出去，我受够你了！”

2

骨外科医生安东尼奥走进14号单人病房。

讲道理，这位病人除了脚踝有点骨折，此外一点病没有。

急救人员说，病人一上车就捂肚子嗷嗷大叫，就他捂的位置来说，有理由相信他还有肋骨骨折，内脏破裂，以及阑尾炎——但一到医院他就不嚎了，嚷嚷要找安东尼奥医生。医学奇迹。

“托尼，我还要在这里待多久？”

“朋友，以你的恢复速度，”安东尼奥写下记录，“至少三天。”

“我无聊死了！”基尔伯特孩子气地摊开双手，“我哪里用得着上医院啊！”

“让你撇着脚踝，像没事人一样离开现场更可怕。只希望你下次不要这么做了。”

“那是条小杜宾！你不能对它见死不救的！”

安东尼奥笑了，“好吧，我同意。”

“更重要的是，”基尔伯特吞吞口水，“我好饿，我饿到要咬自己了，你能不能开袋血给我，O型，拜托了，我喜欢甜的。”

医生摇摇头，“不行，你不需要这个，我开不了。再说，路德维希不是找到人帮忙了吗？”

基尔伯特哀嚎一声，“你不知道他找的是谁……我已经做好饿一天的准备了。”

砰。

有人推开门进来了。

“鉴于你腿断了，我就直接进来了，该死的……”

“罗维诺！”基尔伯特一脸灿烂，“你来了！我以为你不会来了呢！”

“混蛋，把我想那么坏！”

罗维诺把背包放在床头柜，揉起酸痛的背，抬头才看到身旁站着的春风满面的白大褂。

“咦，你是……”

白大褂伸出手，“你好，我是基尔伯特的主治医生，安东尼奥。”

“你好，我是基尔伯特的…弟弟的男朋友的哥哥，罗维诺。”

安东尼奥，显然，对那个绕口令一般头衔困惑了。基尔伯特哈哈大笑起来：

“我的新人类朋友，很厉害吧！”

“人类？”罗维诺皱眉，“当着外人说什么傻话呢？”

“嘿嘿，他可不是外人，我和他认识有一百年以上了。”

罗维诺触电一样地把手抽回来。

这也是吸血鬼？！

“别，罗维诺，别跪，别说‘安东尼奥大人’，他不会吃你的，他是好医生。”

“吸血鬼？医生？这儿是圣玛丽综合医院，不是圣玛丽吸血鬼医院，对吧？”罗维诺惊恐地又看一眼安东尼奥，后者仍笑着，像屋子里的人工太阳。

“别担心，我从医快满二十年了，还是有经验的。”

罗维诺还是默默地把圣玛丽打入黑名单中。谁知道哪天你会不会摊上一个对着你的伤口流口水的吸血鬼医生。

“我知道你在想什么，罗维诺。我不喝人血。”

“他只喝动物血。”

“还有番茄汁，朋友。”

“得了吧，你我都知道番茄汁没用。”

“你说的是，”安东尼奥轻笑两声，“我先走了，有事按铃。”

两人等安东尼奥走了，各自露出不自在的表情。

“那啥，”基尔伯特挠着脑背，“很抱歉，我害今晚的电影泡汤了。”

“是啊，为了救狗。”

“那是只小狗！小狗很可爱的！”

“我他妈知道！”罗维诺白他一眼，“但你要是普通人，早就散架了！”

“哈哈，可我不是普通人！”

“是啊，真不公平！”

“如果你羡慕这点，我也可以让你成为吸血鬼，但你要喊我爸爸……别把包拿走！我错了！”

罗维诺气鼓鼓地打开包，拿出里面杂七杂八的东西，基尔伯特搓着手：

“你带了我的‘鲜血星冰乐’吧？”

“你放在第一层，我不可能看不到。还有这名字真的很他妈蠢，别用了。”

“罗维诺，你真好！”

基尔伯特拿过一个血红色的星巴克杯子，开始吸溜吸溜。罗维诺控制自己不要表现得太大惊小怪。

“啧，”但吸血鬼只喝了一口，就把吸管吐出来，“怎么味道怪怪的。”

“干嘛，你想说我保存不当吗？没门！我一从你家拿出来就放进车载冰箱了！”

“不，不是说你，罗维。到底是哪里不对呢……”

他又吸了两口，随后脸从中间皱起来了。

“……之前尝起来还不这样的。”

“先说好，我没加任何东西，我就是个快递员。”

“我知道，我相信你！”基尔伯特摇摇头，“可能今天不适合喝星冰乐。”

“都说别用那个蠢名字了。”

“换种吃吧。我最爱的O型血……”

罗维诺看着这男人高高兴兴地拆血袋，只浑身发麻。

但显然，似乎连血袋都不太好吃。一道血从基尔伯特嘴角流下来，吸血鬼只是不痛快地咂嘴，而罗维诺忙着给他擦干净。

“该死，你怎么像个小孩一样？”

“有什么地方不对劲，”基尔伯特气馁地放下血袋，“也许是我的问题，麻烦你叫一下安东尼奥。”

他又开始吸溜血袋，虽然神情不快。害怕基尔伯特转而咬他，罗维诺战战兢兢地顺从了。

安东尼奥一走进来便吓了一跳，“朋友，至少换个包装，这儿除了我们可都是人类呢。怎么了？”

“他…他消化不良，”罗维诺指指那个垂头丧气的吸血鬼。

“好吧，告诉我症状。”

“其实也没什么大不了的，我突然觉得血很难吃。”

“这些血……”

“渠道还是老样子，不可能有问题；血型也正确；之前我也尝过了，和今天的味道不一样。”

“那么，你这几天有吃什么奇怪的东西吗？”

“……俄罗斯红菜汤？”

“我觉得不是，”安东尼奥也沉思起来，“你上次饮血是什么时候？”

“呃，上周五下午？”

“就这批血袋中的一袋？”

基尔伯特点头。

安东尼奥把圆珠笔按得啪啪响，最终开始写记录。

“先观察一两天，试试其他的血，我还是怀疑血源被污染了。”

“那什么……”

罗维诺弱弱地举起手，“你俩介意我一个凡人说两句吗？”

两个吸血鬼一齐看过来，眨着殷切的眼睛。

“基尔伯特，我想你可能忘了什么，”罗维诺脸红了，抹掉额头的汗，“晚上，我不是，嗯，指头被割破了嘛……”

基尔伯特看上去恍然大悟，一拳头砸在手上，“对！我周五晚上还吃了罗维诺的血！”

安东尼奥忽然用一种很暧昧的目光看着他俩。

“那他妈又是什么眼神？”

“别多想，托尼，”白发的吸血鬼大笑起来，“他把手割破了，所以我帮他含了一会儿。应该早就好了吧，嗯？”

“嗯、嗯……”

看着基尔伯特这个邀功的样子，罗维诺忽然难以拒绝。

而安东尼奥似乎想通了一点。

“我明白了。那么，罗维诺，有件事要麻烦你一下。”

罗维诺不耐烦道，“说，又是什么跑腿活？”

“不，是麻烦你再被基尔伯特咬一下。”

这个可怜的人类立马瑟缩起来。

“你说什么？为什么？这是你和他的什么陷阱吗？把我变成血奴的？就知道我不该和你们扯上关系的！”

“我跟你说过他很脆弱，听不得这种话，这不又开始了，”基尔伯特谴责地看着朋友，“好了，罗维诺，不如你听听医生的解释？”

“我不要听！”罗维诺站起来，往门那边退缩，但是被安东尼奥一把抓住了。

“冷静，我只是怀疑基尔伯特找到了他的命定之血（Destined Blood）。”

基尔伯特浑身冻住了，摇头，“你是认真的，朋友？”

“当然，”两个吸血鬼不约而同地无视起那个死命挣扎的人类，“这也是一个可能性，你的身体自动认定这位……罗维诺先生的血是最适合你的，所以在那个周五以后，它还在期待他的血液。”

“这听起来也太魔法了。”

“我们就是魔法生物！”

“我以为那就是个传说！”

“‘卡米拉’也对你这么说过呀。”

“那只是她嫁给人类的借口而已！而且你当初可不是这么说的！”

“第一，这是五十年前的事了；第二，我要不和你一起抱怨你的旧爱，你就要质疑我站在哪一边了。拜托，罗维诺，请不要再乱动了。”

“那就解释给我听啊！”“可你不是说你不听吗？”

基尔伯特按了按太阳穴，抬手示意安东尼奥放开那个小个子。

“我来和他说，你先出去一会儿，朋友。”

安东尼奥松了力气，罗维诺得以气急败坏地推开他。等安东尼奥走了，罗维诺亮出自己已经发红的手腕：

“你的朋友和你一样不知轻重，哈？”

“对不起，他只是不想让你走出去又被送到6楼。”

“哪儿？”

“嗯，精神科。”

罗维诺“啪”地一下打过来，被吸血鬼稳稳接住。

“请坐下来，听我解释，好吗？长话短说，简而言之，你的血好像特别适合我。”

“那…那还真是有幸啊。”

基尔伯特笑起来，他是……害羞了吗？

“总之，‘命定之血’只是一个传说，我们中的绝大多数都从来没发生这种事过。在过去还喝生血的时候，这种事就没怎么发生过；在现在大家都不咬人的时代，就更没听说过了。”

“那个‘卡米拉’是谁？”

“噢，对，她，”基尔伯特转了转眼珠子，“五十年前嫁给一个古典音乐家，人类。毫无征兆。我问她为什么，她就说了这个原因，‘不得不’。”

“也可能人家只是嫌你烦，让你闭嘴。”

“我也是那么想的！所以现在这个情况就很尴尬！”

像是为了证明这句话，他们两个都不约而同地住口了。

基尔伯特怯生生地先开口，“所以……？”

“所以什么？”

“所以，你能让我再尝尝吗？”

罗维诺闻声大喘气起来，立刻抱住自己，疯狂摇头。

“别紧张，不会很痛的，比、比扎针还轻，我保证！”

“你不尝是会死还是怎样？！”

“死倒是不会死，传说没说过会死。”

“那个该死的传说还说什么了？”

“呃，就说命定之人会变得‘美味无比’，”基尔伯特摸摸脑袋，“剩下的你确定要听？我觉得这东西就是哪个少女吸血鬼编出来的……”

“说吧，最好一下让我崩溃掉。我的人生烂透了。遇到你们就更烂了。”

“那就是‘卡米拉’嫁人的原因了，‘这份饥渴直到将真爱化为同类为止’。”

罗维诺的大脑轰然雪白。

“哈哈！我、我也不相信！但是说你的血好吃，这个倒是真的！你知道你的血尝起来像什么吗？哈根达斯！罗维诺？你还在听吗？”

“在。”

罗维诺突然回神，哈根达斯？怪不得那天基尔伯特拿着他的手指，跟拿棒棒糖一样。

“太好了，我以为你又要晕倒了，”基尔伯特松了口气，“反正，你能让我咬一下吗？如果你不愿意，也没关系，我明天叫菲利西安诺帮我拿点别地的血，肯定只是那些血过期了……”

但他很显然越说越失望下去。

罗维诺打断他，“你…你是真的很想……尝尝吗？”

基尔伯特愣了愣，“……是的？”

人类颤抖着抬起手，死闭双目，一副英勇就义的样子。

“来吧。”

“你、你当真愿意？”

基尔伯特抱着他的手，虎牙比他的心更诚实，已经蹿了出来，尖尖的。

“不然呢？！”罗维诺恼羞地，“你可别搞错了，只是因为我大发善心，绝对不是因为你人还不错，然后我稍微有点喜欢你！你这个为了狗能被车撞飞五十米远的蠢货土豆吸血鬼……”

“真的吗？我也喜欢你！”

“你就听进去了那一句话吗？！”

“从看到你的那一刻开始！但你当时想赶我们走，我还不高兴。你不知道那天回去我自责了多久！”基尔伯特的眼睛亮闪闪的，“我就知道我们有一样的感觉！”

“都说不是了！”

“脖子。”

基尔伯特忽然指着他的脖颈。

“你、你要干嘛？”

“我是说，脖子咬起来更轻些。”

罗维诺攥着手，面红如滴血。只要一抬眼，就能看到基尔伯特那动物般的哀求眼神。下一步，他惊觉自己已经靠过去了，解开了衬衫的第一颗扣子。就在他的眼睫之下，基尔伯特抬着头，笑得很傻气。

“去他妈的传说。我希望难喝死你。”

“不会的， _ 亲爱的 _ 。”

罗维诺很确信这不是德语。真糟糕，他可能也要去学学十八国语言了，不然哪天被这吸血鬼（还有他弟弟，他朋友）用外国语言戏弄了还不知道。

就在他胡思乱想之际，基尔伯特已经开始吸吮起来。

该死。“卡米拉”，现在，我完全理解你了……

3

Q：吸血鬼如今真的都不吸血了吗？

A：不，有部分还在过事实上的奴隶制生活。高度社会化的吸血鬼不会咬人了，除非对方同意，然后，吸血也退化成了一种恋爱情趣一样的东西。查阅早期的哥特小说、哥特电影后，你会发现，“吸血”行为本身就是有性暗示的，不得不说，人类的想象力某种程度上触及了真实。

Q：你的男朋友有咬过你吗？

A：跳过。我不回答隐私问题。

Q：最喜欢的神秘生物顺位。

A：精灵，鬼魂，独角兽。吸血鬼得排到很后面去。

Q：亚蒂，吸血鬼有生殖隔离吗？

A：吸血鬼和吸血鬼没有，和人类有。

Q：一个吸血鬼把人类情人发展为眷属，他算是爱人的父母吗？

A：嗯……据说这是他们社群千百年来未曾解决的伦理问题……但是反正，每年都有些吸血鬼这么干，只是要问过双方家人，如果只是随便玩玩，那就和遗弃儿童一样严重了。

Q：亚瑟，你想变成吸血鬼吗？

A：不，大写的不。

4

** 地点：“咆哮山庄”。 **

“路德，我有一件大事要告诉你。”

“说吧，哥哥。”

** 同一时间，市内某二层住宅。 **

“笨蛋弟弟，你给我听好了。”

“怎么啦？”

** “我要让罗维诺加入贝什米特家族。”“我要去做吸血鬼了。” **

路德维希和菲利西安诺可谓心有灵犀。

** “不行。” **

“为什么？”罗维诺跳起来，“你是不是嫉妒我？”

“当然不是！”菲利西安诺也站起来，“你上两个月才在恨吸血鬼，现在又突然要加入他们了？我不信！”

“为什么不？基尔伯特整天种菜、钓大鱼、环游世界，只要我成为吸血鬼，我也不用工作了！”

“哥哥，你还没搞清楚吗，基尔能过退休生活不是因为他是吸血鬼——是因为他有钱！”

“该死，你说的还真有点道理。”

“我怀疑他只是为了我们的钱，哥哥。”

“什么，你竟敢这么说他，”基尔伯特眯起眼睛，“路德，我现在很不高兴，你最好收回那句话。”

“好吧，但你我都知道他是个反复无常的人，我就算作为一个外人都头疼，何况你要做他的爱人、丈夫、父兄，随便什么身份！万一他哪天嫌吸血鬼孤独，嫌不老不死麻烦，就像你一样呢？他会来怪你的。”

“……你这么一说，好像确实。”

所以，讨论结果是，两位兄长过于想一出是一出，现在还不能确定下来。

“可恶，”罗维诺扑在基尔伯特怀里大哭，“为什么我和该死的吸血鬼谈了恋爱，还是要工作？我不想活了！”

“等等，罗维诺，你和我在一起真的只是为了偷懒吗？”

“当然不是！每次你找我出去玩，我都只能坐在他妈的办公室里，没完没了地开会，写我写不完的报表！”

“噢，没事没事，”基尔伯特抱着他，顺他的毛，“我们不急这一两次嘛！”

“你长生不老，当然了！而我每分每秒都在变老！”

“会好起来的，”基尔伯特拉开他一点，捧起他的脸，挤得肉嘟嘟的，“只要能证明我们不是随便玩玩，总有一天，路德还有小菲利会理解我们的。”

“这群该死的弟弟，肯定是嫉妒我们！”

“不，我很确定他只是强迫症又犯了。”

基尔伯特所不知道的是，在听他说罗维诺是他的“天命之子”后，路德维希也去咬菲利西安诺了（当然，是经过同意的）。结果他还是一切正常，这让他们犹为挫败。菲利西安诺的意思是：他是路德维希的初恋！难道这还不够天命吗？

让我们暂定他们不是真的因为嫉妒才反对的吧。

“啊，你是不是到饭点了，”罗维诺爬起来，揉揉泪眼。

“嘿嘿，记得真清楚。”

人类扯开领子，脖子上面干干净净，因为恢复得总是很快。

“感谢款待！”

“该死的，叫你别那么说了！……不要边吃边说，流出来了啊啊啊——”

END


End file.
